moshimonstersfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Sefelic 3D
Sorry I am sorry I just want to make links andi information Please freind me Smellman426Smellman426 (talk) 17:09, August 29, 2013 (UTC)My dad said i could do what I want Testing 0.1 Hi Sef. Sorry. I'm testing my signature. Bookworm! | Talk | Blog Posts | 16:12, September 10, 2013 (UTC) Re:Hey Sorry, Sef. BookWorm! | Talk | Blog Posts | 16:22, September 11, 2013 (UTC) Chat Please come on chat. Kangy and I are on now. Happy Monstering! Hey!! :) Hi Sef, Just a lil shout out, thanks for being so reliable and everything! You are a very good admin, the best!!! You are so helpful and kind, you're never nasty, and this is appreciated. Just wanted to say thanks for being so awesome! PS - I'm keeping an eye! (What you said before you went off chat) I'll let you know next time your on I'f that *Bug* occurs again, on chat. Thx Rossco - Talk - Blog - Edits Chat Please come on chat, Sef. I have no-one to talk to :-( Happy Monstering! Can you make me a sig please Hi Sefelic I was wondering if by any chance you could make me a sig with Gracie please Please can you demote Carwyn and Ross they are being really mean to us Please may I be in the November User of the Month Voting ^ Happy Monstering! .Mickyfickie | Talk | Blog Posts . 18:14, October 4, 2013 (UTC) UOTM November Hi Sef, Can I be on the November list please for user of the month? Thanks! Rossco! - My Talk! - Thanks! Hi Sefelic! Thank you for adding me onto the list, PS: Please may you come on chat. Happy Monstering! Thanks for changing all my edits i'm not very good with computers Top 10 Editors http://moshimonsters.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:REALROSS/Top_10_Editors_-_October_2013 Hi Sef, just thought you might wanna know you have the 3rd Most edits on this wiki! Rossco! - My Talk! - Abusing Powers Hi, i think the following comment is uneccessary: There is no need to abuse your powers and close comments on my blog post. Nothing is happening, eg, there are no arguments. No one will have strong opinions over a simple blog post, that probably no more thann 10 people will see. I think you're supposed to close comments when an argument actually happens or the rules aren't followed. Rossco! - My Talk! - 'Chockie'. I noticed the other day you commented on the user "Chockie"'s user page, for messing up galleries basically. They done it again, and I had to rollback and fix it, and I noticed you said if they do it again they would face a ban. Thanks Rossco! - My Talk! - i want to talk to you December User of the Month Hi Sef, it may be a bit early but I was wondering if when lists are up for December User of the Month I could be on them. Thanks Oops.. :P Said wrong thing! I meant January! But, at the end of the day this isn't a kids wiki. Because everyone should be over 13 so.... Apple3000! | My Talk! 16:20, November 3, 2013 (UTC) could you please unblock the Bodge and Hot Wings page please i found 1 mistake on each page and in trivia I would like to write myself Hot Wing's name is very close to Hot Wheels, toy car manafacturers please Cosmo Tichi 24 Hey Sef, Cosmo Tichi 24 (Talk | contribs) has been making a lot of unecessary edits, *Adding Fake Information to Pages. *Adding unnecessary images to galleries. *Making up Moshling sets in infoboxes. *Generally Messing Up Pages. *Adding wrong categories. *He got himself banned from chat, for cussing/shouting/spamming/disrespect constantly. *Doing the same, sockpuppeting on the account: Funny Yolka 23. *I also left a request for him to stop on his talk page, which he deleted. *And more... :( I would not think that he is a new user, as he can edit infoboxes and stuff, maybe a vandaliser? I have had to rollback most of the edits he's made, maybe he should get a warning from you, seeing as you are a crat? Thanks Rossco! - My Talk! - More sockpuppeting. Hi we have reason to believe that 'Tough Guy 1000' may be the 'Cosmo Tichi', 'Yolka _____' and '____ the ___ Lover', has a fourth sockpuppet. :/ Rossco! - My Talk! - Can u add the info to Eugene please or just make it so i can edit it Smellman427 (talk) 11:17, November 13, 2013 (UTC) Sef, can you please unblock the Eugene page. I have his Bio, Likes and Dislikes and Habitat. Thank you. Thanks Sef, i'm done. Gamer Iwan Gamer Iwan - Carwyn's brother has been making very rude fake edits on certain pages. I have rollbacked them, and asked him politely to stop. http://prntscr.com/24km8q http://prntscr.com/24kmep Then called me mean on my talk (rollbacked) - http://prntscr.com/24kpw9 Then cussed on chat. He doesn't even like Moshi. Just think something might need to be done, eg Formal Warning? Thanks Rossco! - My Talk! - I see you are on Come on chat please, thx Rossco! - My Talk! - sef why did you delete the boxer image :*( fine but can you at least make the boxer drawing have more graphic than as fuzzy please thank you can i also go in the January UOTM vote please its a little to early but i'm still asking thank you P.S can you go on chat in seven hours or eight i'll be back from school then please Continuing Discussion Hey, I think we should talk about (What we were talking about in PMs on chat), because it all doesn't add up if you know what I'm saying, basically sockpuppeting and lying. Thanks sef, Ross My Talk! Hey! Admins are awesome! BTW plez chat soon. Thanks!Saki 00:53, November 26, 2013 (UTC) Wiki Hello! Not wanting to advertise but is: Grinny Wiki Thanks for understanding! Saki 00:58, November 26, 2013 (UTC) how long? How long is my ban? Hot Fang 18:51, November 29, 2013 (UTC) >:( Sockpuppeting Hi Sef, Sorry, I was in a mood earlier and yesterday, a bad mood. http://moshimonsters.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:LeMrEpicalCoolness is Brandon the Klaine Lover who has been banned for a week. LeMrEpicalCoolness posted this on chat: http://prntscr.com/27t5qf (Stubbs is the surname), and we all know Brandon's surname is Stubbs. LeMrEpicalCoolness also says his real name is Brandon, Brandon Celik. It's obviously Bran, I think he should be banned as he is sockpuppeting? Idk? Thanks, reply, I'll speak on chat Ross My Talk! I'm not LeMr I'm not LeMrEpicalCoolness, and my last name is Hand, not Stubbs :P User RUINING my page! Hi Sef, The user 'Moshimonsterwiki' Has ruined my page, here is a screenshot below. I can't seem to get it to the old version now :/ Thanks :) Mariojoe11 | Talk | | Please Can i please be in the January UOTM i know its WAY to early but please i really want to be in a UOTM please. P.S can you please fix my sig i really want a Hoolio and Marcel picture please its messed up. :-( Carwyn said I could reopen the request, BTW. Tell me if this warning counts or not. Thank you. [[User:Mickyfickie| ]] |''' [[User_talk:Mickyfickie| ]] |''' [[User blog:Mickyfickie| ]] 18:44, December 2, 2013 (UTC) ... But I never knew that! -- [[User:Mickyfickie| ]] |''' [[User_talk:Mickyfickie| ]] |''' [[User blog:Mickyfickie| ]] 18:50, December 2, 2013 (UTC) UOTM January Hey Sef, I was wondering if I could be on UOTM for January. Thanks January's UOFT List Can you add me into the January's UOFT List please? ' [[User:Supersonicd1022| ]] '|''' 16:42, December 3, 2013 (UTC) Chat Please may you come on chat? Thank you. I need to tell you something. Merry Twistmas (in 22 days) ! [[User:Mickyfickie| ]] |''' [[User_talk:Mickyfickie| ]] |''' [[User blog:Mickyfickie| ]] 18:28, December 3, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Thanks Sef. Thanks Thanks Sef. Also Also thanks for adding me for the January UOTM :Di'll vote for you next time. Re: Congratulations Thank you :) .Toast With The Most | Talk | Blog Posts . 20:14, December 5, 2013 (UTC) Dropping by to post a screenshot! http://prntscr.com/2aya6l Brandon was cussing on chat. Night Ross My Talk! Jast Bish Hi Sef, A user called Jast Bish was on and vandelising a lot of pages and stuff, for no good reason, lucking Mario reverted the edits because I was Away. Just thought I'd let you know and you can take any action. Ross My Talk! Page editing I understand that it stops people from messing up the information but can you, collectively not personally! change it so I can change information on the pages properly. Birbyman. Upcoming Moshlings On the Upcoming Moshlings page, Vinnie, Lurgee, Fitch, Blinki, Bodge, Hocus, Carter and Splatter are out. Could you please change it, thanks. Hey I need to see you and Sadie sometime soon. Before Christmas. It's important. Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Talk ]]"Other" 19:46, December 20, 2013 (UTC) Inactive? Hey, someone (Steven Gerrard) who I barely know, edited my RFA. I don't know if this applies to him, but I seen this: http://prntscr.com/1kv5u7 (Does this mean his vote will be deleted) - seeing as he has been in active in the past month? Thx Ross My Talk! 01:31, December 22, 2013 (UTC) Moshlingcatcher Gavin, MD and I were on chat when Moshlingcatcher came on and said stuff like It was REALLY rude so we had to go to PM. I sent a message to Carwyn and Abce too so check the pictures on them and i think he should be banned for a really long time please. Happy Holidays Have a holly jolly christmas and a happy new year RE: Warning Actually, I was putting mine back in because you took it out. StevenGerrard (talk) 18:45, December 26, 2013 (UTC) StevenGerrard Hi Sef, Hope all is well! http://moshimonsters.wikia.com/wiki/User:StevenGerrard (StevenGerrard) has been messing up my RFA. *He deleted part of Luke and Macky's support reasons: http://prntscr.com/2e62it http://prntscr.com/2e62r5 ''I see you have reverted the edit - thank you. *He added this in the comments ( http://prntscr.com/2e61x6 ) Obviously, he never read the rules about commenting on a Request for Rights - which surprises me as he is a rollback. ;( I'm very shocked at this behaviour. He hasn't made a very good first impression - I've only seen him on chat once, and going by that, he barely knows me. He's not been active in ages, and I've never seen him rollback. I have gathered that my chances of Adminship are slim, but it's worth a try, and I'd love the position, and would love it, but, I suppose I'm not liked so I'm going to have to accept that it's probably going to be a 'no', thanks anyways, Thank you very much, Sef, Ross My Talk! Ross's Request- OFFICIALHENRY He only joined a few days ago, and he has supported Ross on his page. Please take it out, Thanks. StevenGerrard (talk) 22:03, December 31, 2013 (UTC) Harry, Hi Sef, OFFICIALHARRY is Rapidstriker321's new account as he was banned by Wikia. He's not new to the wiki, lol. Ross ◉ Talk ◉ UOTM Hey Sef, I think you need to take out some people's votes on UOTM as they haven't been active. Chatty has only edited once or twice like Vader. Thanks, Ben Ben i have 900 edits and you say I have only edited once or twice what the? Pepper Supreme Pepper Supreme is basically vandalising quite a lot of pages. *Moving around categories etc. *Saying Blingo is unobtainable - you can still get his code from the book. *Making edits to her own terms. (I have seen her/his arguments with Abce on his talk.) http://prntscr.com/2g5d8h http://prntscr.com/2g5eh3 http://prntscr.com/2g5eud (Very cheeky and bossy attitudes) *Deleting pretty vital information. *Some of her more recent edits from today have been much better. All has been rollbacked, could you possibly warn or something, Thanks 15:51, January 3, 2014 (UTC) about peppersupreme about peppersupreme Hey, I just wanna say, Pepper is leaving a lot of edits, yes, but I don't think they should be considered vandalizing. vadalizing is doing bad things on purpose. Pepper is just trying to edit the wiki to help organize it and clear up a lot of unsourced material, or material they think is incorrect info. You might not AGREE with their edits, but they are not trying to do bad to the wiki, just trying to help. The blingo thing was probably just an honest mistake. :( I know pepper and they are a good person and well-meaning. So yeah, they don't mean to be "bossy" or anything, so please don't condemn them for really tryng to make the wiki better... This place really DOES have a lot of stuff that needs sourcing. (seriously, I'd really like the see sources for the trivia on Suey.) Pepper has a lot of good points, so I htink it's good to consider them in a kind manner, rather than just rollback ALL of the edits. Because really, this wiki does need a lot of work, and wikis are about a community of people working to make them better and more organized, with accurate and up-to-date information :) Keep up the good work on the wiki, just thought I'd put my take on this. SweetToothStomp (talk) 23:54, January 3, 2014 (UTC) Hey We don't need two categories for stubs. Just one is fine. Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Talk ]]"Other" 18:57, January 4, 2014 (UTC) User Page Edits http://moshimonsters.wikia.com/wiki/User:Tigertabby Recently, there have been quite a few user edits on that page? Clueless to why - as you're not allowed to edit userpages? Thanks Ross ◉ Talk ◉ 18:30, January 5, 2014 (UTC) Request for Delete Can you delete these images I uploaded? http://moshimonsters.wikia.com/wiki/File:Wuzzlebig22.gif http://moshimonsters.wikia.com/wiki/File:Wuzzlebig.gif Luke Talk Page 23:07, January 11, 2014 (UTC) User of the Month Can you add me to the UOTM voting, thanks :) Luke Talk Page 23:36, January 11, 2014 (UTC) Rude Named User: Hey Sef, Just thought I'd message you to tell you there's a user called http://moshimonsters.wikia.com/wiki/User:Nicki_Minaj%27s_Butt_Is_So_Fake quite an innapropriate name. :) Thx, Ross ◉ Talk ◉ 13:28, January 12, 2014 (UTC) UOTM March Please can I be put on for March? I haven't been put on before, and I would like to see how many people vote for me! Thanks! User:StevenGerrard (talk) 22:35, January 12, 2014 (UTC) Macky being rude. http://prntscr.com/2jmk1d < Macky said this to Yellowkatsuma in PM. He's been making up and sharing more sexually related: "Do you haves", that stand for different things. Really rude.. Thanks, Ross ◉ Talk ◉ 20:00, January 15, 2014 (UTC) Need to talk! Hey, I need to raise me concerns on chat about an ongoing problem, so can we talk ;p Ross ◉ Talk ◉ 17:14, January 18, 2014 (UTC) hi there i was in the chat todya when : http://prntscr.com/2kj0h9 came in from brandon, I do believe it is aimed at me as he did pm me once asking me if i was a pedo, plus i think he finds me scary for some reason or other yellowkatsuma 23:09, January 18, 2014 (UTC) https://www.dropbox.com/s/mm9fy0w2y3en6qk/Screenshot_2014-01-19-13-16-56.png this is a screenshot of whats now happening, I think its brandon again or another user using mackys other account yellowkatsuma 13:19, January 19, 2014 (UTC) The 2 Macky's Hi Sef. There are two Macky's on the Wikia. We know they are both Mackyboy123. He keeps on using 2 accounts at the same time. Macky swears sometimes, the new macky swears sometimes. The new Macky's Username is The Blingo Lover! (Not sure if that link works) I'm not too sure how long your supposed to block them for, but I think it's a long time! Thank you, OFFICIALHARRY! | Talk | Blog Posts | P.S You may get a message from Ross about this too! Keep your eyes peeled! Macky ;/ Macky has been causing trouble again. He has two known accounts. Macky The Elephant Lover and Macky The Blingo Lover. He is on with both accounts at the same time on chat. Today, he was caught cussing on his Blingo Lover account: These two screenshots were supplied by Harry: http://prntscr.com/2kokmq http://prntscr.com/2kokqz And as soon as myself and Harry mention reporting him to you, he leaves. Personally, I think his Sockpuppet account (which there is rumors about being hacked, paticularly by Brandon - which is incredebly rediculous) ought to be given an infinite block, as well as a shorter ban on his main account (Elephant Lover). He also is failing to comply with the Avatar Policy. Hope you can do something about this. Speak to me on chat if you want more information. Peace, Ross ◉ Talk ◉ 14:18, January 19, 2014 (UTC) YellowKatsuma Problems Hi Sef! We have been having some problems with Yellow on chat. He asked us what kind of bed we have and made Toast and Carwyn take an underwear survey. He also asked Carwyn what color his boxers are... He was showing me his collection of fire alarms on Skype and asked me to turn my cam on... He is what you would call, uh "pedophile"? Anyway, here is some proof: ForABCEOnly4.png ForABCEOnly3.png ForABCEOnly2.png ForABCEOnly.png ForABCEOnly5.png Everyone on chat (Mario, Toast, Ross, Carwyn and I) are kinda scared about this. Thanks for your support! BTW, It says For ABCE but I meant to send it to you. [[User:James the Train Lover| ]] '|''' [[User_talk:James the Train Lover| ]] |''' 22:12, January 20, 2014 (UTC) About that user. Well, No points for guessing why I'm here. Hints: It's about the last topic above, aswell as what I spoke to you on chat about. Sorry for defying your orders if you like, but it's gotten quite serious. They've been asking. *More sexual related questions, (generally about beds and people's prefferation of underwear) I believe there are some screenshots. *He has lied about having autism, aswell as many other things, as we can prove due to other characteristics of him etc. *I'm sure James, Mario, Carwyn and Toast would be happy to give you more depth. It's not really defying your orders, as it is actually sorta breaking the rules and quite a few members of chat are getting scared. Peace, Ross ◉ Talk ◉ 22:37, January 20, 2014 (UTC) May I just add that the user specifically requested me to ask them thequestions quoted above, I have said in the chat that I will not be doing anything of the sort in the feuture and I do oppologize for any trouble this may hav ccaused I was not aware until today of how much this scared the other users, so id like to oppoligize and try my best not to let this happen again, Im a nice person really and the last thing I want is a perminant ban from this wikia of which I love so much yellowkatsuma 23:21, January 20, 2014 (UTC) Sef Can you please make me able to make the page Magic Wand please. Banana Hey, Banana's winding me up after Brandon was saying yesterday about me "grassing" up to you. So now my favourite colour is green and I'm made of grass and all that rubbish, according to him. Thanks. Peace. ^^^^ It's fine now I managed to use my technique to make him stop xD Ross ◉ Talk ◉ 19:26, January 23, 2014 (UTC) Emotes Hey Sef, Carwyn keeps on deleting all the emotes: :) :/ :( :O XD X( - basically all the simple emotes you can get. Then Clumsy keeps on having to re-add them. It's really annoying to us chatters, because sometimes we can use the XD icon and sometimes we can't, because Carwyn seems to be "fighting" with the emoticons. Could you kindly reinstate the emoticons and you know ;) ( http://prntscr.com/2mi110 ) Thanks [[User:REALROSS|'''Ross]] ▪''' [[User_talk:REALROSS|'''Talk]] ▪''' ' 19:10, January 25, 2014 (UTC) Important! Hey, hope you don't mind the constant spam on your talk page from me, I mean there's always something to say! :) Just need to see you on chat ASAP please, thanks. [[User:REALROSS|'Ross]] ▪''' [[User_talk:REALROSS|'''Talk]] ▪''' ' 17:06, January 28, 2014 (UTC) Ross is Blocked Hi Sef, Ross got blocked from the Wiki by Carwyn, I thought and he thought you would be the best mod to talk too. Can you please have a convosation with Carwyn in PM or something? About unblocking Ross. He is unfortuneatly been banned forever. Here is a little message from Ross. Hi Admin, (Sent to all) Carwyn has blocked me again. Could you kindly unblock me as Carwyn was doing it simply as he hated me and "everyone else hates me" apparently, I have followed the rules, and haven't done anything wrong. It would be much appreciated, thanks. And Toast aswell. See please unblock him. OFFICIALHARRY! | Talk | Blog Posts | Yo I need to talk to you guys whenever possible. Abce2|''Talk ''"Other" 22:00, January 29, 2014 (UTC) Abusing Powers Harry has alerted you about some of this, but Carwyn was also swearing, using caps and calling people horrid names. Me and Ross were the main victims as it was all against Ross and I'm friends with him. Carwyn sweared probably around 5 times and that would, in my mind, need a ban for at least a year and demotion. Me and Ross also think we should be repromoted back to Chat Mods, as we only have 3 admins. One who abuses their powers, swears and uses caps, one who is often on, but people don't listen to her and one who is only really on in the mornings. I hope you, A2 or Sadie can do something about this. Ello! Hey Sef, I'm back, turns out Abce banned me last night, he disagreed with the block saying basically that's not how blocking works. Later, I was to discover I was still blocked, but I wasn't to everyone else - alike the last experience. So, it turns out Carwyn's block somehow only lasted one day. So I'm back on the wiki anyway. I know there is a long-awaited discussion needed to discuss the negative actions. Also, Ben above was being a good friend, however, I wouldn't like to become a Chat Moderator, at the present, considering the circumstances ;) I'd quite like to speak to you on chat because I've got some stuff to talk about, and show you. I think that's all, see you on chat. [[User:REALROSS|'Ross]] ▪''' [[User_talk:REALROSS|'''Talk]] ▪''' ' 22:33, January 30, 2014 (UTC) Reply K. Abce2|''Talk ''"Other" 01:32, February 5, 2014 (UTC) Carwyn.. Hey Sef, I don't want to "tell tale" or anything, but Carwyn was on chat using his "C for Carwynnnn x" account, I didn't think this is right. Thanks. [[User:REALROSS|'Ross]] ▪''' [[User_talk:REALROSS|'''Talk]] ▪ ''' 16:41, February 5, 2014 (UTC)